The basic objective of this research project is the examination of the development of infant attention, memory, and information processing. More specifically we are attempting to discover how the infant processes and stores visual information, how long that information is retained, what factors may interfere with that retention, and how the processing and storing of information changes over age. We are also attempting to apply the information obtained from these studies on infant memory to the development of techniques which may provide early identification of high risk and retarded infants. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cohen, L.B. Concept acquisition in the human infant. Paper presented at Society for Research in Child Development Meeting, New Orleans, Louisiana, March 1977, in press. DeLoache, J.S., Cohen, L.B., & Rissman, M.W. The effect of stimulus complexity on two processes of infant visual attention. Infant Behavior and Development, 1977, in press.